Broken
by Lovely Dork
Summary: Nobody thought that Tohru could be brought down from her optimistic cloud that she lived on, but one day she got a nasty wake-up call. Her best friend dies. How will Tohru take this?
1. Chapter 1

Okie Dokie, well I had an idea and I made it into the story. I guess it's kind of depressing. Please R&R! I can take criticism. I'm tough! -)

"Come on Uo! We can't be late!" said Tohru as she pulled her friend Arisa Uotani.

"Okay Tohru! But quit pulling! Your going to yank my arm off!" laughed Uo as they dashed off to school. Tohru had spent the night with Uo, now that Uo finally had a home that she was proud of.

"Ha…we were late weren't we Uo?"

Tohru rested her head on her fluffy pink pillow. The nightstand that once had a picture of Tohru's mother had been replaced with a picture of Uo, Tohru's mom, and Tohru. Her eyes had been transfixed on it for hours.

Uo had been caught in a robbery, the man came in a demanded all the money in the drawer. It wasn't a lot – so he started robbing the people on the ground with their hands over their head. He went to a woman who was crouched beside the wall. She couldn't lay on her stomach because she was obviously pregnant.

"Give me you goddam money!" He yelled in a low growling voice, quite possible a smoker in his forties. The ski mask he had on made it impossible to tell what age he was.

The barrel of the gun rested on the woman's pregnant belly, and rested his finger on the trigger. The woman was so nervous she just cried with her hands up in the air. She managed to choke out, "I…..don't…have my money with me…It's in the car….I only have five dollars"

"Leave her alone! Come on I have plenty of cash!" said Uo as she reached down her shirt and pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"Shut up!! I'm not too you yet!" shouted the man. Uo was afraid for the pregnant woman and jumped out from the behind the counter. She jumped on his back and straddled him. The pregnant woman and the five other hostages managed to run out as Uo straddled the man and fought him for his gun.

The man threw Uo off of him and pointed the gun right between her eyes.

Someone was knocking on Tohru's door which forced her to come out of her memory filled, pain induced trance.

"Miss Honda?" said Yuki as he pushed his way into the royal pink room. His eyes were slightly puffed. Nobody knew whether he was crying because he actually cared for Uotani or if he felt so sorry for Tohru that it drove him to tears. Sure he had his own pains, but they could heal and he had friends to help him out now. And nothing as permanent as death.

"Oh hey Yuki." said Tohru as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She hadn't changed out of her black dress in two days.

"Miss Honda…I just wanted to check on you." He said slowly, like she couldn't really understand his words.

"Thank you Yuki. I'll be okay…" She said but at the end of her sentence hot fresh tears erupted like a volcano. She cried so hard that she made loud chocking noises. Yuki didn't know what to do.

"Yu-Yuki, please let me be alone for a while."

He reluctantly left, to his surprise Kyo was standing right outside the door. Yuki didn't say anything as Kyo brushed past him and went into Tohru's room.

"Tohru." He said and went right up to her. She was still doing the choke cry. He put his arms around her and with a loud POOF he had turned into a cat.

Tohru didn't let go, she just cried and cried as he told her it was all going to be okay in her arms.


	2. Leaving

Okay well thank you for reviewing! Your reviews give me the strength to press onward with my fanfic!

Kyo stayed with Tohru until she finally fell asleep, it had been the first time she slept since the robbery.

He crept downstairs, it was nearly midnight. He grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and slurped it down. Milk dribbled down his chin and as Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the-..!" He yelled in surprise and Karate chopped behind him.   
"Kyo, Kyo so quick to show off your moves." said Shigure as Kyo's hand sat awkwardly on his messy black hair.

"Don't sneak up on me." Kyo warned.

"Yes, yes. Lesson learned. So…you were up in Tohru's room for _quite_ a while..." Shigure slyly raised an eyebrow.

"Will you shut the hell up?! She's in pain and you care about is being a damn pervert!" yelled Kyo as the helpless milk carton was squished between his hand. He threw the milky mess at Shigure and went upstairs.

Tohru woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. Things weren't going her way, and they never have. First her dad, her mom, her best friend, and she was a burden on everybody. At least that's what she thought. Hana would be back from vacation later in the week. Tohru wondered if the news had reached Hana or if she would have to come home to this nightmarish reality.

Tohru got out a big suitcase she had bought long ago for school trips. Slowly she began to pack her earthly belongings. She couldn't really expect to stay here could she? What's going to happen in a year when the graduate, when Akito wants them to go back? She had already counted on Kyo running away before he was forced to be confined into the cat's room.

It was three in the morning by the time she had packed everything and changed. She set out on that early Sunday morning for somewhere were she could be alone. Maybe one day she could return. See her friends. But now….whoever she loved died. And she was just a burden.

Everyone was asleep, and she dragged her feet out. She passed by Yuki's secret base, and that was as far as she could get without crying. The bus stop was empty, she wasn't even sure the busses ran this late. But she waited. Waited for the bus that she believed that would take her far away, to the place she needed to be.

Nobody really noticed she was gone until noon the next day. She had stayed held up in her room for days, it didn't seem out of the ordinary for her not to out and about. Yuki was the one to discover she was gone. A piece of notebook paper had a note for the family.

Yuki ran downstairs, "Miss Honda is gone!"

"What are you talking about rat? She was here last night." said Kyo.

"Shut up and listen," said Yuki as he put the paper in front of his face, "_Hello. Sorry for not saying goodbye. But I wouldn't of wanted to leave if I had stayed and waited to say goodbye. I love you all like family, and I might return someday. Clean up after yourselves, and don't order take-out every night. – Tohru"_

---Um hi! Are my chapters to short? Well please review! Thank ya!---


	3. Wandering

Uh hello

Uh hello

Uh hello! Sorry it took me SOOOOOOOOOOOO long to get back to doing this story. I really didn't know what to do with this next chapter but a mix between Idina Menzel, Evanescence, Sweeny Todd and depressing videos on have given my muse! Don't ask how these influenced me….they have their ways…lol .

"Hello miss. Going far?" the bus driver asked Tohru as she gathered her suitcase together. The bus driver reminded her of Mario from the video games she had seen people playing in the arcade, it probably wasn't that bad to be a Mario look-alike if you are a man. Sadly the bus driver was female.

"As far as this bus goes." Said Tohru as she walked down the aisle and sat in the first urine-free seat she could find. The bus had a thick sickening scent that made Tohru sick to her stomach. The bus started to move. Tohru started letting her mind wander.

Her mom wasn't speaking to her, she couldn't feel her mom's presence, The one thing that used to give her the strength to go on and be optimistic about life. Just as that spirit faded away, her own optimism disappeared with it.

Kyo was tearing his self up at the house. He spent the day in Tohru's room looking through what she left behind. He loved her scent, it was like a flower. Faint but still there. He found an old photo album. At first it was baby pictures with her and mother and father, and they slowly turned to pictures of her, Uo, and Hana.. The last picture was Tohru who had her arms linked with Yuki and Kyo. This brought forth tears. He cried and let the salty liquid fall on her photographed face.

"You love her don't you?" said Hana's brown mysterious voice.

"Oh, you scared me." whispered Kyo.

"I know you do. I know you love her. I can feel it."

"Hana…Has anyone told you about Uo?"

"I didn't have to be told. I felt her waves cease the minute she took her last breathe" said Hana in a bare whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. She's at peace. She wasn't the angry person she was before. I cried for days over it. But I could almost feel her presence tell me that she was okay, that she was happy. I think she was with Kyoko…. Tohru ran away?" said Hana and strolled to Kyo. She pushed him back and he fell on the bed. His normal instincts dulled by depression.

"My lonely broken Tohru is out on the streets and you're here?"

"What? I-.."

"Silence. The woman you love is wandering Japan and you're sitting here."

Kyo took her words as though god himself had said them and ran. Hana slowly walked back home as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Kyo laughed at himself. He forgot to deny the secret love that he held for Tohru in his heart. But why lie to a psychic?

"End of the line ma'am" said the Mario-ette bus driver. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts. He had seemed like only minutes that she had been on the bus. But the sun was clearly shining through the dingy glass of the windshield. Tohru took her suitcase and walked out. She was at the edge of town. And their stood dark gates. And beyond that was a temple, and behind that was her mother's grave. Tohru walked slowly towards it, bowing every once in a while to odd mourner or staff. She took some incense out of her bag and lit them.

"Mom I need you so bad right now. I…fell so empty. Like there's nothing inside. Oh I wish you were here." said Tohru. After about twenty minutes she gathered her suitcase and started walking. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to her grandfathers because of the rest of the family. Her patience had been tried to much so far without having to deal with them. They already thought she was a common whore.

The first place Kyo could think to look was the graveyard. He looked for Kyoko Honda's grave. He found it with incense just now dwindling to ash. She was close. He could see her. There she was! Right in front of him. He ran faster than her ever ran. Grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Only to find a girl with thick rimmed glasses, a bulbous nose, and too much purple eye shadow. He threw the girl down and apologized.

"Sorry I thought you were my friend.." He said as he helped her off the ground.

"Oh that's okay. I just think you broke my ass. But other than that I'll be okay." She joked, "Are you talking about that girl with the hair like mine?"

"Yeah! Have you seen her?!" he said as he started shaking her.

"Please don't make my head fall off!" she stuttered. He finally stopped and allowed her to speak.

"She went that way. She passed by the bus stop and kept walking. That was about…ten minutes ago."

Tohru kept strolling to herself. She found a hotel that looked cheap enough. It was in the lower side of city. She walked in and laid her suitcase at the front of the counter. The man running the hotel and thick facial hair that made it impossible to tell if he had lips or not, he was balding, but he had enough hair from his horseshoe hair to pull back into a ponytail. He was greasy looking with a wife beater on. There was a sign behind him saying, "TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS A NIGHT. NO REFUNDS!"

"Um hello…I need a room for the night." Tohru said meekly and fished twenty five dollars out of her bag. The man just grumbled, took her money, and went back to watching a small T.V in front of him. He pointed up and threw her a key that had a tag hanging off that said 12.

She crept up the creaky wooden stairs and past the where the ugly 70's style wallpaper turned to green painted walls and white wood on the floors. She made it to her room. She laid her suitcase on the bed beside its identical twin. She took out the picture of her, Kyoko, and Uo and set it on the table.

Tohru finally managed to fall asleep. Fully clothed, her messy hair straggled all around her, and desperately in need of a shower. Her sleep was dreamless, dark, and quiet. She liked the quiet. Something she had not heard since Uo had died. Her thoughts no longer going two hundred miles an hours, with what if's? screaming in her head, with memories dancing in and out of her sub conscious. She awoke a midnight with someone in the corner of the room. It was to dark for her to see who it was.

She was to frightened to scream, the dark shadow person rose from the seat in the corner and walked to her. He finally got into the light for her to see it was Kyo.

"How?...How did you FIND ME?!" she screamed as she started crying.

"Tohru…" he whispered and reached out for her.

"NO! Get away! Please!" she yelled and started hitting him.

"Why? Why do you want me to go?" he said letting her hit him.

"Because…bec-….be…." she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Because why?"

"Because I love you, Kyo! I've never felt this way about anyone! And if I love you, then you'll die! Everyone I love dies!"

"I'm not going to die Tohru…I love you too by the way."

"You can't promise you're not going to die!"

"Tohru let me help. Let me love you."

"Please go….I'm not like I used to be…I can't be the person you loved me before. I'm all torn up inside. I'm broken…"

"Then let me put you back together."

I'm so proud of this chapter! It's longer than my first two! Yay! Okay down to business. If this sucked go, "Hey this sucked bum. Go die, that's how bad you are" Okay don't do that…because I might cry. Anyway the point stays. REVIEW! Thanks


	4. Jump

--

Okay guys I messed up big time! I started on the fifth chap and posted it instead of the fourth. SO here is the real chapter. Sorry bout that!

--

"I can't be fixed Kyo….you know whenever you drop a porcelain figurine and want so much to just be able to put it back together with some super glue and tape. But you can't. No matter how much you want it too. It still shattered." said Tohru with her legs pulled to her chest, and her head buried in her hands.

"Your not porcelain."

"That's what I feel like. Please Kyo. I'd rather love you from afar then have loved you and you die because it was my fault."

"Tohru stop it! You don't have this curse thing or whatever the hell you think you have. You just happen to have a bit of bad luck."

"I'm an orphan, and my best friend was just shot point blank between the eyes. You think that's just bad luck?!"

"Tohru I know it hurts now. But you'll be okay. Now that I can promise. You will be okay. Come home with me."

"I don't want to go back….I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere where I can start over again. Where maybe I can forget my past and go on with my future."

"What about college, money, a job? Tohru your only seventeen. And you have a tendency of getting into trouble."

"I can make it. Kyo I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But I want to forget you the most. The one day that I was away from you made my stomach turn and my heart ache. What would I do if anything ever did happen to you?"

"Tohru I can't promise that I'm not going to die. But if you really want to run away and start over. Then let's go. Me and you all the way. I'm not leaving you alone and the only reason I haven't run away before now even though I was going too be trapped in the cat's room was because of you Tohru. Let's go and we can pick up the pieces on day at a time"

"You really want to go with me? You really love me?"

"Of course I do."

He pushed her hands away from her face and wiped the new tears from her cheek. He kissed her softly on the same cheek. She looked at him with her round brown eyes.

"Pack you stuff." He said quietly.

"Wait! Like you said what about school and all that other stuff?"

"We'll figure out a way to get you into a different high school so you can keep your promise to your mother. I was never planning on doing much college wise. I'll get a job and support us. Okay?"

"Okay…but let's stay the night here. I'm still very tired." Said Tohru and pretended to yawn. She had and idea in her head. She couldn't let Kyo die. No matter what he thought, if she loved him then he would die.

"Yeah okay. I'm pretty beat too." Said Kyo and went to the bed on the other side of the room. He was about to clear her stuff off.

"Hey Kyo…can…can you sleep with me?" asked Tohru as she scooted over.

"Um..yeah I guess." He said while removing his shoes. He slid in the bed right beside Tohru. She moved his arm around her shoulders. She felt so warm all wrapped up in his arms, she tried to make her breathing match his. As soon as she thought he was asleep she said, "Kyo are you awake?"

No response.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you follow me to your early grave." She said and slid slowly out of his arms. She kissed him lightly on the lips and left the small hotel room. She walked into the dawn. It was still pretty dark but she could see the sun starting to rise. Tohru kept walking past the stores, past the park, past the restaurants. She walked until she could see the river. She had to have been walking for about an hour. The sun was bouncing off the water, giving it a glittering effect.

She approached the bridge. It was pretty new, She had remembered the whole city being excited about this bridge. It was brown, with some gold parts through out it. Large stone columns held it up. She leaned over the side of the bridge and looked down. It was a very long drop.

"Mom shouldn't I be a little more uneasy about jumping?...I guess not." Said Tohru and slowly stood on the bridge beams. A car made a screeching stop about twenty feet from where she was standing.

"Ey girl! What do you think your doing?" said a man with a business suit and a coffee in his hand. Obviously going to work. "Get off of there! You'll fall!"

She laughed a little and let her head fall, "Don't you understand? That's the plan."

Kyo was about five minutes away from the bridge. He woke up not long after Tohru had left, following peoples reports of the messy, unkempt Tohru walking towards the west.

"Tohru don't do anything stupid." He said while still running toward her direction.

"Miss please don't! Nothing can be that bad that you'd have to end your own life!" pleaded the business man.

"You have no idea." She said and inched towards the end of the beam.

"Tohru stop!" boomed Kyo's voice as he rapidly ran towards her.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I love you." She said a let go. She just let her body weight fall frontward and pull her towards the sparkling river. The adrenaline was pumping through her and making her heart beat so hard that she could feel through her whole body. The last thing she thought of before she hit the water, was snuggling with Kyo for the past few hours. How he smelled, how warm he was, and how loved she felt.

Kyo ran down the grassy hill beside the river and dove into to water fully clothed. He yelled when he came up, the water freezing. He could see Tohru floating in the icy waters in an unnatural position. Red was flowing from her body. Not a lot, just tiny little streams flowing through the water and taking shape in the waves. Kyo managed to get to Tohru. Gasping and swimming as hard as he could he pulled her onto the shore and laid her down. She obviously broke something in the fall and she wasn't breathing.

He starting pounding on her chest and doing CPR. After about five minutes of this process, she spat out water and coughed. Water wasn't all that came out, blood was there too. The fall hurt her pretty badly. The business man was standing a few feet away.

"Do you have cell phone?" Kyo asked forcefully.

"Yeah" the business man said and took his red razor out and three small tones rang out and he pushed 911. In a matter of minutes sirens were wailing to their position. The man had left with his apologies and best wishes. They wrapped her up and put her on oxygen.

"Tohru you have to be okay…You just have to be"

--

NOTE FROM ME: Ha ha look another short chappie. Well tell me what you think. Please review! It makes all bubbly and warm inside when I see you guys review. And I don't mind criticism. What writer doesn't want to hear criticism? It enlightens them on what they can do better to make their story better. SO ANYWAY, thanks for reading! \m/.\m/


	5. Feeling Sorry For the Cat

Kyo waited in the Hospital room. He knew that it would just be a matter of time before the rest of the Soma's found out. He hadn't left her side since they got there. All the doctor's and nurse's words just buzzed through him, he couldn't handle it. Their voices drifted in and out of his head.

"…internal injuries, maybe brain damage…."

"We'll have to do some x-rays to find out…."

"….may have to stay in a metal facility if she lives…."

"Fifty-fifty chance…"

They told Kyo that unless he was family he couldn't stay in the room with her past visiting hours. But after some "talking" they saw things his way. It's good to be feared.

Shigure and Yuki showed up later that day. Kyo was asleep at Tohru's side. His head resting upon her head. She had been bandaged up, she had bruises all over her, and tubes were feeding into machines from her pail broken body.

"He loves her…" said Yuki.

"Did you?" asked Shigure.

"Not like you would think…. I'm not in love with her…my love is more…"

"Maternal? You think of her as your mother."

"Well not exactly like that…But I don't approve of Kyo for Tohru."

"Well Yuki. Kyo did track her down and terrorize the hospital staff into letting him stay and he's here right now. We weren't." said Shigure.

"Yeah…I know. But-.."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kyo as his eyes opened. He didn't move his head.

"We came to check on you d-…" started Yuki about to say "Damn cat."

"Oh." said Kyo. He didn't move, he seemed to emotionally drained to do anything.

"How long has she been here?" asked Shigure.

"Two days. She jumped off the bridge Tuesday morning." said Kyo, "They said she might be in a coma for a while. She hurt herself really bad."

"Kyo do you want to run home and grab a shower, a meal, maybe a nap?" asked Shigure.

"No…What if she wakes up?" he asked.

"Kyo when's the last time you've slept?" asked Shigure as he inched towards him.

"Tuesday morning."

"You ate?"

"Monday afternoon."

Yuki didn't know what to say. He felt like an outsider that didn't belong in this soap opera generic hospital room scene. Of course he would stay for Miss Honda's sake. But he was afraid at any minute Kyo would turn and start yelling. Or worse…if he didn't.

"Kyo." said Yuki. It felt like the first time he said his name instead of "stupid cat". "Did she say anything to you before she jumped of the bridge? Like why?"  
"She said that she would rather love me from far away instead of being with me and me dying because she believes that she's cursed or something and everyone she loves dyes. I insisted on staying with her…it's my fault. DAMN IT! IT'S MY FAULT!!" screamed Kyo. He had pulled away from Tohru. He stared at the floor with his hands clenched into fists.

"It wasn't your fault." said Shigure trying to comfort Kyo.

"You weren't there!! You weren't there." said Kyo. It was all he could take. He broke down and cried. "She thinks she's cursed…Well I am too! Not just being the fucking cat! My mom killed herself to get away from me, and Tohru did the same. Or at least tried too."

Yuki had always envied Kyo because he was not part of the zodiac and felt sorry for him because of his mom. But not really too sorry because of his own past. But now…empathy washed over him. He could feel the sorrow that was emanating from Kyo.

Shigure stepped out of the room and got on his phone. Nobody could say anything because they didn't what to say to Kyo. There was not point in trying to cheer him up. Shigure stepped back into the hospital a few minutes later. Again the room sat in silence except for the beeping of Tohru's monitors. Kyo stared at Tohru's face. Bruised and broken.

About forty-five minutes later Hatori came into the room. Yuki and Shigure sat in two chairs facing the bed. They all faced him except Kyo.

"Hello Har'i." said Shigure.

Hatori just shook his head at him and looked at Kyo.

"Kyo as your physician, I must tell you it's unhealthy the way your staying. You'll kill yourself before Tohru even wakes up." said Hatori.

"I'm fine." said Kyo slowly.

"Just let me check." said Hatori and kneeled over. When Kyo wasn't looking he jabbed a needle into his arm. He instantly fell asleep. Yuki thought he killed him.

"What are you doing?!" said Yuki.

"Shigure called me and told me about Kyo. He's driving himself crazy. If he doesn't rest….if Tohru doesn't make it. It will surely be the end of him. If we lose one of our family….let's not lose two."

Yeah short chaps and all but I need to ask two favors of my readers. As always please review! . And second, I just posted two more stories and I have no reviews. Could you please read them and tell me if they suck or not? They only have one chap each. Thank you! .


	6. The End

Shigure picked up Kyo and threw him over his shoulder

Shigure picked up Kyo and threw him over his shoulder. Hatori and Shigure started to walk out of the room. Yuki felt like none of this could possibly be happening. It didn't help to see Kyo being carried around like a child that fell asleep in the backseat of a car.

"Do you want to stay here?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah. I'll stay here for a while. I'll come home after a while." said Yuki slowly. Shigure nodded a carried Kyo out followed by Hatori. Shigure's voice could be heard down the hall explaining to passerby's why he was carrying a seventeen year old boy over his shoulder.

Yuki sat down by Tohru and stared at her. It felt so strange to see her all bandaged up…barely moving. The only movement was her chest slightly moving from breathing. Seeing this made him physically hurt. He touched her soft hand.

"Tohru…couldn't you have thought about us before jumping off the bridge? That losing you would hurt us so much. I guess that's selfish huh?" laughed Yuki darkly. He never ever thought that anything like this would happen. Tears slipped down his pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Tohru! I should of helped you, talked to you! Done something!! I'm sorry I'm such a horrible friend. Please Tohru! Don't die! Pl..pl..please." he pleaded with her.

"Shigure's right about my feeling for you. You are my mother figure…because my own mother was never really one to me. Oh god, Tohru. Losing you would mean losing my best friend." said Yuki. He hugged her very delicately and poofed into a small white mouse.

"It was worth changing for you Tohru." he said and hugged her nose.

Weeks passed. Kyo stayed by Tohru's side about twenty hours a day. He went home once in a while to bathe and change clothes, but other than that he was there with her. Hatori gave up on him trying to rest. He would stay up for a day or two straight then sleep for a few hours. This began to show on him. The colour was leaving his eyes, and large bags had formed. His brain was so frazzled that he could barely form complete sentences.

Yuki visited every once in a while, and Shigure too. Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Hataharu, Kisa, and Hiro visited regularly. Ayame usually offering bright balloons, flowers, or stuffed animals. Hiro never said a word the whole time Kisa was crying by "sissy's" side. One thing was always the same, Kyo was by her side.

The weeks kept passing and soon it had been four months since she had jumped. She was almost completely healed in the physical manner of speaking. The doctors began to become doubtful that she would ever wake up. Kyo never gave up hope, he stayed there by her side the whole time.

"Kyo?" a voice rang out. It seemed so unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time. Kyo looked at the origin to see that Tohru's big brown eyes were staring at him.

"T-Tohru?" he stuttered thinking he was dreaming.

"Where am I?" she asked dazed.

"The hospital. Do you remember jumping?"

"Yeah…I remember. I thought I was dead. I talked to my mom and Uo…." she said then laughed. Oh god he missed that sound, "Uo was mad at me for jumping. Mom was upset. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Oh god no." he said and put his hand on top of hers.

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Four months. You've been in a coma."

"Four whole months?"

"Yeah. I've been here the whole time. I talked to you hoping that some of it was getting through."

"Yeah Kyo…I heard your voice. I thought I was in heaven with Mom, Uo, and your voice surrounding me all the time."

"Tohru…please never do this again." he said and cried.

"Your crying?" she said softly and brushed his cheek with her frail hand.

"Tohru you don't know how hard this has been. It's my fault you jumped. I should of watched you. I should of protected you."

"No! Kyo this wasn't your fault! I'm the one that jumped."  
"Tohru. I love you. After you jumped, I couldn't function. I felt like part of me died."

"I'm sorry."

"Tohru don't apologize.."

"No I have too. Kyo. I'm scared. I'm afraid to lose anybody else."

"I'll never leave you."

"You can't promise you won't die."

He was silent for a moment. He couldn't say anything to that. He loved her and all he wanted was for her to talk to him, love him. Become the Tohru she was before. But was she really so deadest against it? Was Tohru really so afraid of this "curse" that she wouldn't let him love her? It was eating at him. He rested his head on his hands and sighed. She brushed his cheek, making him look up.

"I love you." she said and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. Will you let me love you?"

"At your own risk." she said and smiled at him.

"Do you still want to go away for a fresh start?"

She thought for a minute. She loved everybody here, but the memories were to much. Or was it? Maybe the people around her could give her the strength to go on.

"I don't know. I need to time to think." she said.

"Then let's pick up the pieces one day at a time." he said and put his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and passionate.

"One day at a time." she said and kissed him back.

­--

It was a short last chapter. But this story was hard to make long chapters for. Well for me at least. I hope this was a good ending. And guess what this is the first fanfic I've ever finished! I think I've started about six….but yay! So please review and again please check out my other two stories. Thank you so much. .


End file.
